


Walk The Line

by greydaydreams



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Silver Ranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greydaydreams/pseuds/greydaydreams
Summary: The six Quasar Sabers traversed the galaxies, until their path was interrupted. A young evil attempted to destroy them, but only managed to hit one; the other five kept going, towards the sacred grounds where they would wait for the chosen warriors. The evil, newly crowned warlord Scorpius, set after the swords.Unbeknownst to them, the sixth saber was not destroyed, just separated; it slowly tumbled through space, forgotten. The legends of the chosen warriors hold true, however. The sabers can only be released from their resting place if all are pulled at the exact same time.
Relationships: Leo Corbett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First work to post on ao3. *yay*  
> Updates may be sporadic but I'll do my best to get them out in a timely manner :)  
> This story will contain violence, death (as opposed to the standard 'destroyed' as used in the PR universe), fluffy romance, and maybe some smut idk. Tags will be updated as chapters are released.
> 
> italics usually represent internal thought

The Quasar Sabers were said to have landed on Mirinoi over 3,000 years ago, embedding themselves in rock, only to be released by the chosen warriors. There were five, each with the capability to fill their wielder with unimaginable power, enhancing their natural strength, speed, and agility. Each warrior could harness the power of an element granted by the saber: fire, water, air, thunder, or nature. Also, the warriors would be bonded with great beasts as tall as skyscrapers. These beasts could join forces and defeat even the most powerful foes. They are known as the Galactabeasts. There is the lion, gorilla, condor, wolf, and the wildcat. However, these beasts were separated from the sabers, and it is the destiny of the warriors to rescue them so that they might fight together and achieve peace in the universe.

The warriors would form the next generation of Power Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers. The five would be inseparable partners, friends, and family. Each would release the sabers from the boulder at the same time, starting their journey and collectively bearing the burden of protecting the galaxy from evil.

Five sabers. Five Galactabeasts. Five Galaxy Rangers.

Well… five known sabers, Galactabeasts, Rangers. What the legends didn’t include was the sixth Quasar Saber.

Originally, it travelled through space with the other five, on their way to what would be the rock in Mirinoi, except an ancient evil tried to intercept their path. This evil creature was traversing the universe when they caught wind of the power that would pass by them in a few short minutes. The monster’s general informed him that the sabers are too powerful to stop, so the decision was made to destroy them. If he could not possess their power, neither could anyone. Their ship’s blasters were prepared and, once the sabers crossed their line of sights, the creature ordered the attack on the powerful swords.

The lasers managed to hit one saber, destroying it, but the remaining five continued their trek through the stars. Infuriated at their failure, the evil told the general to change their ship’s course; follow the sabers so that they could finish the job.

The impatience of the creature, however, could be viewed as their biggest failure. For if they waited for the explosion to dissipate, they would see the ‘destroyed’ saber was still intact. The shots merely knocked it off-course; it now slowly tumbled in another direction, alone, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOO lets go for a ride


	2. Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planet it pronounced "oo-see-ah"
> 
> Ousia

The skies of Ousia never lose their brilliance. Blues and purples and pinks flow like watercolor, stars speckling the canvas. It is as if the sky is stuck at twilight; it doesn’t get darker, it doesn’t get lighter. There is no star nearby that provides the planet with warmth and daylight. That is the job of the Aether.

The Aether is akin to life; it is the air, the ground, a concept, an object. The Aether is the atmosphere of Ousia, its lifeforce. The temperature is always perfect, there is always a delicate breeze, and the crops always flourish. The Aether gifts plants with life, which, in turn, give the animals life. Its energy is abundant. All living things on Ousia possess the Aether in some capacity.

All Ousian species hold the beauty of the Aether in their eyes. It is tradition (instinct for animals) to give birth outdoors; legends say the moment the offspring opens their eyes, a drop of the sky colors them. With the humans of Ousia, it is said that sometimes the drop of Aether splashes, dotting the child’s face with freckles just as bright.

Avalon’s eyes glow a pastel purple, same with her abundant freckles. Her parents, the fiercest warriors of their village, joke that the Aether saw her as one of the greatest future warriors. And so, it gave her a larger drop for luck and fortune, which caused such a large splash that she almost has more freckles than stars in the universe. She jokes along with them.

At 20-years-old, it seems the jokes of Ava’s parents could hold true, as she is the quickest and smartest fighter in the surrounding villages. She takes a few moments to sense the essence of her opponent, then easily defeats them. Taught to connect with her essence from a young age, Ava can correlate the essence of others with the way they carry themselves, how they act, etc. which proves very useful in battles. Only her father has ever bested her, but that was when she was 14. She’s been beating him ever since.

* * *

Resting on the thick branches of the willow tree on a hill outside her village, Ava recounted moves she made during training earlier, looking for ways to improve. It wasn’t that she’s self-critical; she merely fears that her next opponent could anticipate those moves, so she must think of better ones. Or different ones, at least. Three new possibilities, that’s her rule when reviewing fighting moves. Find three new ways, three new swings that could progress the battle in her favor should her opponent anticipate what she thought would be enough at first.

Her parents taught her that.

She was just remembering a specific match against her father when a glint of light caught her attention.

 _It’s as if one of the stars fell to Ousia_ , Ava thought.

She brought her hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the intense brightness of the star as it descended towards the ground. A wave of fear passed through Ava as she thought it might crash and cause devastation to her village, but it slowed down. The star was more floating then falling; it slowly changed course, hovering into a cave on the side of Mount Anapnoí.

 _It seems sentient. A spirit of the Aether?_ Ava debated.

Ava glanced at her village. With all the people out sky-seeing, surely someone would have seen this light? But no, there was no change in the calm atmosphere. Curiosity, one of her most driving qualities, told her to investigate. So, she leapt from the willow tree and began the hike to the cave she saw the light enter.

It felt like hours, but Ava reached the cave in about 20 minutes, her athleticism being of great benefit. At the mouth of the hollow, Ava’s hand came up to shield her eyes. Ten meters deep, the star was hovering around the roof of the cave. What she noticed after hiding her eyes from the intense light of the star was a sword, floating under the star. The blade slowly bobbed in place, light from the star reflecting off of the metal. Its grip was silver with a gold bar along its length, a black zigzag inside. The guard was sloped, gold in color and possessed small ridges for texture. At the block of the guard was a small portrait of some kind of animal, a big cat if Ava were to guess, with two red crystals on each side.

The blade itself was magnificent. The silver metal glistened, but an ornate black engraving at the base contrasted the reflection. Halfway down the blade was a small divot, where after, the blade was smaller. It looked...retractable? The most beautiful part though, was the point of the saber. It had a gold cap, just as sharp, but far brighter than the blade; it shined the brightest of the whole sword.

Ava approached the sword, her steps slow and calculated, ready to turn and run if she needed to. The closer she got to it, though, an all-encompassing hum grew in volume. It was like a cat’s purr, a calming buzz that coaxed her forward; she wasn’t afraid anymore.

The purr, which she determined was coming from the orb of light, was at its strongest. Her hand delicately reached for the sword, and as soon as her fingers closed around the grip, the humming ceased. A pause, and then, silver light flashed along the length of the sword. It was almost as if it was charging. She held out her hand and a bolt of lightning from the star struck the tip of the blade. The energy flowed down the sword. Ava gasped as she felt an intense power course through her. However, it wasn’t just power she was gifted with; it was knowledge.

The energy flowing through showed her potential with possession of the saber, the Quasar Saber, she learned. She saw a vision of silver battle armor, the helmet resembling the animal on her sword, with the mouth of it acting as her visor. She saw the Aether surrounding her, channeled through her movements like a weapon. The Quasar Saber was at her left hip in a holster, ready to be called upon if needed. She saw a large creature, a Galactabeast, pouncing forward into battle. The Leopard Galactabeast, her ally for larger fights.

All of the oxygen escaped Ava’s lungs at that moment. She looked up at the star, the Lights of Orion, realizing how important they are. And they’re right in front of her. They don’t stick around for long, though. They begin to drift out of the cave, Ava following close behind. The Lights then rise into the sky, clearly leaving the planet, and Avalon knows.

She has to follow them.


	3. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I start working for a couple months and come back only to learn that NETFL*X IS REMOVING ALMOST EVERY SINGLE POWER RANGERS SERIES. im gonna lose it

Leaving Ousia went against every single moral in Ava’s mind. Space travel was common among her people but she never had a reason to after the war. She fought alongside her parents on a neighboring planet, Sentai 6, and saw them die. Since then, she opted to stay on Ousia and protect it, so that such wars would never touch her home.

* * *

Avalon had been following the Lights of Orion for a couple of months when they finally seemed to have a destination: a tear in space. A wormhole, maybe? At first, red flags flared in her mind. She has no idea what is on the other side of it. 

_What if it is not even a window to anywhere, what if it is just a black hole?_

She bustles around the control room of her massive starship, the Nigh Kairos, attempting to redirect her course. Entering a few commands, the ship’s course was reversed, but, to her horror, it wasn't changing direction. It was pulling her in. Panic made her frantically try every command she knew; she even broke a navigational lever from trying to redirect the ship manually. Nothing altered the path of the Nigh Kairos. Frozen on the spot, Ava’s hands tremble as she realizes there was no escaping this. 

The Lights of Orion disappear into the void, and her starship soon follows. 

Mere moments pass before she opens her eyes to see...well, space. Just as before. Scans of her surroundings do not identify celestial bodies she recognizes, though. Mirinoi?

“We are definitely not in the Altum Borealis Galaxy anymore, are we?” She says to her ship.

Still, she felt the pull of the Lights of Orion ahead of her. This was not the end of their trek. Some minutes later, a planet appears on her scan. Based on her observations of the Lights, they are headed straight for it. Now, Ava was definitely excited to see where the Lights had led her to. Able to control her starship again, she pressed on.

A couple hours later, the planet reveals itself from the depths of space. Burnt sienna hues make up the surface and Ava mentally prepares for a desert environment, likely toxic to her. Upon finding a bare surface to land, the planet reveals itself to be quite lush with flora, the atmosphere deceiving, but her ship detects an extreme lack of oxygen. 

“If not oxygen, what could be the atmospheric element? I am sure there was drag when we landed.” Ava debates out loud. “Kairos? Analyze environment.”

“This celestial object has a very thin, tinted atmosphere. Plants are abundant but these do not photosynthesize in the way Ousian flora does. Oxygen is: present but limited. Advised to not remain outside longer than: 11 minutes.” 

_Well, let us hope the Lights do not have a permanent agenda here._

Stepping out onto the grass, a wave of discomfort fell over Ava. She wasn’t sure what was causing it, but it was very obvious; something wasn’t right. After what only seemed like minutes, she happened upon five massive metal cages, the tallest probably around 35 meters tall, all empty. While that in itself is odd, Ava was more shocked by a supposedly distressed animal pacing around the large crates. It wasn’t just any animal, it was a great beast, at least seven stories tall, and it looked like the surface of its body was made of… stone?

The knowledge gifted to her by bonding with her Quasar Saber subconsciously informed what exactly was standing in front of Ava. The Leopard Galactabeast. My companion. 

Ava’s first thought would be how to communicate with it. Surely, it wouldn’t be as easy as it is back on Ousia, where all you have to do is form a mental bond and communicate through single words or images. No, she thought, too easy. Still, Ava looked into the essence of the Galactabeast and saw good, justice, protectiveness, and power. Through seeing its essence, she bonded mentally to the leopard and tried to open a line of mental communication. 

Initially, she tried to introduce herself in a way. _Hello. Avalon. Friend. Ally._ Surprisingly, the leopard stopped its nervous pacing and looked down to her. Its long grey tail subtly flicked as it responded. _Friend. Powerful. Protector._

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the leopard mentally spoke back to her; she didn’t expect it to work the same as it does on her home planet. Regardless, she continued their “conversation” by showing the Leopard Galactabeast everything that has happened since finding the Silver Quasar Saber in a cave back on Ousia. It was silent for a moment, making sense of the images it saw in its mind. _Help. Please. Lights. Follow. Together._

_Yes. Others. Find. Together. Team._

Ava beamed. So there were more Galactabeasts and, presumably, more rangers to command them. She wouldn’t be alone in whatever fight she had to endure. She would have friends, a team. 

Beginning to feel the effects of limited oxygen, she told the Galactabeast to follow her back to her starship, where the Lights of Orion were patiently floating. Luckily, her ship was extraordinarily large, able to fit her new giant friend easily. 

Once the Nigh Kairos raised off the ground, prepared to fly, the Lights of Orion slowly began to drift away, leaving the planet. Once more, Ava travelled into space, diligently following the Lights. A vision came to her; a large starship, not meant for speed, but for travel. A domed city with separate domed offshoots. Four large engines propelling it forward. 

The only word on her mind upon seeing the strange new ship: home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos 😘


End file.
